Problem: Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{2y - 4}{y + 7} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y + 7$ $ -(2y - 4) = \dfrac{y + 7}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(2y - 4) = y + 7 $ $-6y + 12 = y + 7$ $12 = 7y + 7$ $5 = 7y$ $7y = 5$ $y = \dfrac{5}{7}$